


Особый клиент

by Lawan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Detroit, Family Bonding, Gen, Guns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan
Summary: В один паршивый денек в оружейную лавку Гриммджоу завалился очень подозрительный тип





	Особый клиент

**Author's Note:**

> если присмотреться, можно обнаружить два крайне крэковых пейринга

Медленно крутящийся под потолком вентилятор не давал ни капли прохлады – только раздражал периферийное зрение своим неторопливым вращением. Гриммджоу кинул остервенелый взгляд на широкие бесполезные лопасти. Починить старый механизм стоило уже давно, но при такой жаре даже встать со стула представлялось неосуществимым подвигом. Еще большей паршивости настроению придавала огромная муха, вившаяся вокруг вентилятора с громким жужжанием, от которого мозг грозил взорваться с минуты на минуту. Прибить насекомое Гриммджоу было элементарно лень, тем более что он был слишком занят перевариванием бурлящей в нем ненависти. А ненавидел он сегодня все вокруг – адскую жару, укрывшую Детройт плотным тяжелым одеялом смога, собственный магазин в виде серой коробки, стены которой были увешаны огнестрельным оружием на любой вкус, отсутствие покупателей – и назойливое присутствие ублюдской мухи. Ну и еще, разумеется, весь этот чертов загибающийся город, почти сплошь состоящий из гетто.  
Невероятная злость на суровую детройтскую реальность вскоре сменилась полной апатией. Гриммджоу навалился на стойку, за которой сидел, и, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, попытался покемарить, но в голове крутился целый рой ерундовых, в общем-то, мыслей, и сон все никак не шел. Гриммджоу подумал, что еще немного – и он просто сдохнет от скуки, когда дверь магазина вдруг противно заскрипела и звякнула железной сеткой. В помещение вошел парень такого вида, что даже сам Гриммджоу со своей синей шевелюрой выглядел блекло на его фоне: ярко-алые длинные волосы были небрежно присобраны в низкий хвост, а шею, лоб и руки исчерчивали черные зигзаги крайне аккуратно сделанных татуировок. Гриммджоу мог с уверенностью заявить, что в Детройте мастеров такого стиля нет, а значит, незнакомец был приезжим. Интересно, что ему надо в оружейном магазине? Решил устроить разборки и приехал без пушки? Быть того не может, если, конечно, залетный – не последний лох. В этом Гриммджоу сомневался: цепкий тяжелый взгляд вошедшего мгновенно выдавал в нем нрав, максимально далекий от безобидного. Что ж, похоже, общение с потенциальным покупателем обещало быть в достаточной степени занимательным.  
\- Йо! – небрежно выдал посетитель, и Гриммджоу едва не передернуло – до того знакомо прозвучало это слово. Раньше так здоровался только один человек – пока местные рэперы не переняли от него это словечко лет эдак семнадцать назад.  
Хмуро кивнув, Гриммджоу спросил:  
\- Что ищем?  
\- Пистолет присматриваю. Мне сказали, покупать лучше у тебя.  
\- И кто же это меня порекомендовал?  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я тебе скажу?  
Гриммджоу хмыкнул – его догадка подтвердилась: парень точно не был таким уж простаком.  
\- Нужна какая-то конкретная модель?  
\- Мне по душе Кольты, - лаконично ответил красноволосый, вновь вызвав у Гриммджоу чувство дежа вю.  
\- Отличный выбор, - понимающе усмехнулся тот и, выйдя из-за стойки, подошел к одной из стен. Пробежавшись беглым взглядом по пистолетам всех возможных калибров, Гриммджоу подумал, что все они не подходят этому человеку. Красноволосый вызывал у него подспудную симпатию, отчего Гриммджоу казалось, что это некий особенный клиент. А значит и оружие ему необходимо подобрать особенное. Благо, было у него несколько подходящих экземпляров на такой случай.  
\- Вес имеет значение? – после некоторых раздумий спросил Гриммджоу.  
\- Абсолютно нет.  
\- Тогда я предложу редкую птицу – Colt Double Eagle. Его перестали выпускать еще в девяносто седьмом, но, на мой взгляд, он достоин внимания.  
Гриммджоу прошел обратно к стойке и, открыв сейф, достал матово поблескивающий пистолет и патроны. Вручив оружие клиенту, немного отошел и принялся наблюдать за красноволосым, чьи глаза горели восхищением. Видимо, он тоже оценил раритет по достоинству. Кинув взгляд на лежащие на стойке патроны, фрик будто бы невзначай осведомился:  
\- Он сейчас разряжен?  
\- А ты пальни, - осклабился Гриммджоу.  
\- Да что-то не вижу тут подходящих целей. Хотя... пожалуй, твоя башка вполне сойдет, - вдруг нагло и насмешливо заявил красноволосый, направив пистолет ему в лицо.  
\- Решил посоревноваться со мной в реакции? – угрожающе спросил Гриммджоу, раздосадованный, что интуиция его в кои-то веки подвела. – Ты же не думаешь, что я безоружен?  
В следующий миг на краснохвостого смотрело дуло аналогичного калибра.  
\- Придууурок. Ой, придурок, - усмехаясь непонятно чему, заявил тот.  
\- Заткни пасть, ублюдок, - рявкнул Гриммджоу. – И лучше отдай пушку, если не хочешь, чтобы я добавил к твоим татуировкам еще и сквозной пирсинг во лбу.  
\- Очень страшно. Я уже прям весь дрожу.  
Говнюку хватило наглости театрально округлить глаза, и Гриммджоу не выдержал.  
\- Урод, ты не понял? Шутки кончились! – он взвел курок, прибавив веса своей угрозе, но красноволосый неожиданно рассмеялся и выдавил сквозь смех:  
\- Ты что, родного брата не узнал, мудила?  
Гриммджоу едва челюсть на пол не уронил. Так вот почему его не отпускало чувство, будто он знает этого парня! Но… Ренджи? Вот это вот – Ренджи? Гриммджоу неверяще таращился на брата. Они не виделись лет девять, и за это время Ренджи изменился до неузнаваемости.  
Жгуче-черные довольно коротко стриженные волосы превратились в длинную алую гриву, а на смуглой коже появились угольные полосы. Это не говоря о том, что он стал еще выше и плечистее. Только взгляд остался прежним – острым и шалым. Взгляд человека, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать в следующую секунду. Что Ренджи не преминул подтвердить – быстро подошел к Гриммджоу и обнял его, хлопнув по спине. Отошел на шаг и, взъерошив волосы брату, ехидно усмехнулся:  
\- Да ты уже совсем большой стал.  
А Гриммджоу даже разозлиться не смог по-настоящему. Ему не охота было признавать, но он немного скучал по старшему братцу. Лет десять назад они вдвоем наводили такого шороху в нескольких окрестных кварталах, что вся местная шушера при виде них старалась слиться с окружающим пейзажем. Гриммджоу искренне полагал, что став взрослыми, они с братом сколотят собственную банду и будут контролировать едва ли не весь Детройт. Но в один прекрасный момент Ренджи внезапно свалил в неизвестном направлении, предоставив Гриммджоу самому выбирать дальнейшую судьбу.  
Без Ренджи стало скучно и как-то никак – несмотря на то, что тот всегда был самую малость спокойнее и рассудительнее абсолютно безбашенного младшего брата, в остальном они отличались, наверное, только фамилией и национальностью: общей у них была только мать-китаянка. Отцом Ренджи был какой-то японец, от которого матушка залетела, еще живя в Китае – тот приехал инспектировать производственные цеха завода, где она работала, но его переводчик слег с простудой, а симпатичная китаянка оказалась единственным на всем заводе человеком, кое-как знавшим японский. Активное общение по производственным вопросам как-то неожиданно переросло в бурный кратковременный роман. В итоге японец, разумеется, уехал обратно на родину, а девушка обнаружила, что беременна. Вскоре после родов ей удалось вырваться из мрака Поднебесной в светлое американское будущее… которое оказалось не таким уж безоблачным, поскольку она попала в Детройт. Там она познакомилась с неким испанцем, от которого и родила Гриммджоу. Гражданский брак с европейцем продлился куда дольше интрижки с отцом Ренджи, но окончился намного трагичнее – само собой, для испанца.  
Гриммджоу отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы брат повторил судьбу несчастного, поэтому он ненавязчиво поинтересовался:  
\- Ренджи, ты собираешься вернуться домой? – получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, Гриммджоу полувопросительно уточнил: - Ты же понимаешь, что любой мужик, сбежавший от мамаши – враг народа номер один, даже если он – ее сын?!  
\- Пф, открыл Америку, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Ренджи. – Я до сих пор вполне отчетливо помню, как матушка вышибла мозг твоему бате, когда он попытался смотать удочки и свалить от нас куда подальше. Надо сказать, три дырки в его лбу шли ему куда больше, чем та хренова сопля из волос.  
\- Заткнись, придурок, твой папаша вообще лысый! – мгновенно взбеленился Гриммджоу. Несмотря на то, что он считал своего покойного родителя редкостной скотиной и скользким типом, спускать брату с рук дурацкие шуточки об отце он не собирался.  
\- Но он, по крайней мере, живой, - хохотнул Ренджи.  
\- Не думаю, что ты сможешь похвастаться тем же после встречи с мамашей, - огрызнулся Гриммджоу. – Ты ведь даже не надел бронежилет.  
\- Придурок, не оскорбляй мать. Ты будто не знаешь, что она всегда стреляет в голову.  
\- И тебя это ни капли не беспокоит, да? Ты, небось, за эти десять лет научился уклоняться от пуль?  
\- Нет, - Ренджи пропустил шпильку мимо ушей и спокойно заявил: - Я намерен разрулить ситуацию мирным путем.  
\- Ты правда надеешься на это? – Гриммджоу уставился на брата как на умалишенного. – Послушай, я могу хотя бы… гм… обезвредить ее. Войти в дом перед тобой и подержать ее, что ли.  
\- Не парься. Чай, не пальцем деланный, уж с собственной матерью как-нибудь договорюсь.  
\- Как знаешь. По крайней мере, возьми Кольт. Мамаша редко прислушивается к мнению визитеров без пушки в руках.  
\- Уговорил, - охотно согласился Ренджи, ловя брошенный братом пистолет.

Когда они подъехали на стареньком Мустанге Гриммджоу к дому, Ренджи показалось, что за десять лет здесь не изменилось абсолютно ничего. Грязный паршивый район, старый мрачный домишко – один из тысячи таких же вокруг – и неухоженный газон. Матушку редко заботит внешний вид, оболочка того, что ее окружает. Она всегда говорила, что это – шелуха, не стоящая внимания. Главное – то, что внутри.  
Внутри этого дома была крепость дружной семьи из трех человек, которую Ренджи в свое время разрушил, сам не зная, зачем и почему. Ушел в поисках новых ощущений, авантюр – и, наверное, лучшей жизни. Ему потребовалось почти десять лет, чтобы понять: лучше жизни, чем здесь, в ветхом коттедже посреди полузаброшенных кварталов Детройта, ему не найти. И Ренджи вернулся, чтобы все исправить, восстановить крепость. Кажется, он неплохо начал – ведь брат принял его так, будто они не разлучались и на день.  
Глядя на дом через замызганное стекло машины, Ренджи задумчиво спросил:  
\- Чем сейчас занимается мать?  
\- Вообще, дохода от моего магазина хватает на то, чтобы содержать нас с мамашей, но ты же знаешь, сидеть на месте без дела – это не для нее. Она организовала секцию боевых искусств для школоты, и теперь регулярно дрючит мелочь так, что та полудохлая из спортзала выходит.  
\- Вполне в ее духе.  
\- Да. Пойдем уже.  
Выйдя из машины, братья прошли на крыльцо.  
\- Эй, muchacho, - протянул Гриммджо, заставив Ренджи вздрогнуть: он уже и забыл, что брат сбивается на испанские слова, когда хочет сказать что-то важное. – Я подумываю о том, чтобы показать местной шпане с твоей помощью, кто тут главный. Так что не вздумай сдохнуть в первые десять минут. Если ты выживешь, пока madre не остынет – считай, ты принят обратно в семью.  
Абарай кивнул и с видом шагающего в пропасть взялся за ручку двери.  
\- И, Ренджи… - остановил Гриммджоу брата. – Надеюсь, ты не забыл эту вашу японскую азбуку. Ты ведь в курсе, что мамаша прибьет тебя, если ты поприветствуешь ее не на японском?  
\- Издеваешься? Она вдолбила чертов японский в мою голову, когда я еще едва ходил, собственной рукой, а уж рука у нее тяжелая. Поверь, ничто не способно заставить меня забыть родимый nihongo, - криво усмехнулся Ренджи, распахнул дверь и крикнул:  
\- Okaa-chaaaan! Tadaima!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchacho – брат, парень;  
> Madre – мамаша;  
> Nihongo – японский;  
> Okaa-chan – мама;  
> Tadaima – я дома!


End file.
